


Carving

by EnInkahootz



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Art, Cuddling & Snuggling, Drabble, F/M, M/M, Reader-Insert, Romance, Sculpture, reader can be any gender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 02:05:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17295629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnInkahootz/pseuds/EnInkahootz
Summary: Klaus makes you a wood carving.





	Carving

Klaus walks through the forest, listening for a tree to call to him. When he finds the one, he slices off a thick branch. With his knife he will release the figure hidden within. Your eyes are on his hands as he works. You ask what he is making.

“It’s a surprise.”

You watch for a while, but the moon is shining bright in the midnight sky and you’re sleepy. You curl up beside him, resting your head on his lap. 

You wake in the morning in the bed you share, a carving of your favorite animal on the nightstand.


End file.
